story from the past
by angilo-deabo-chi
Summary: what you wouldn't expect from mai's past review please with love oh, i do not own ghost hunt


_**Mai a story that was never told**_

One day in the offices of SPR mai was in a rush to work and got there late 10:50 to be

Exact. So when mai was rushing to her desk her book fell out well Bou-san picked it up and" mai what is this book "mai halted in her please and snatched it" "don't touch it mai said in a mellow tune . " what's the title"

"What was never told to a daughter."

"What ... is that the title"

Mai was silent and entail Naru called "mai tea!"

Then mai gave Bou-san the book to hold went to the kettion quietly then Bou-san went to Naru's office, "Naru look at this book it's black and there's no title and mai now what the title was it also looks old "

"What did mai say the title was?"

"What was never told to a daughter."

Then mai walked in gave Naru his tea "mai were did you get this book "

"My mother gave it to me it's exerts of diaries that were used by my female ancestors it keeps exact recorders of the life of everyone of them.

Let's go into the lob I just fell weird in hear "Mai Naru, Bou-san, Ayako, Yasura and Lin were in the lobby once mai opened the book she read the first paragraph and suddenly they were in the book. "Were the hell are we" asked Bou-san

"In the book "mai said unfazed " sit and watch." They all sat and watched the Sean that was in front of their eyes

_Their was a woman holding a child crying. "There, there love it's alright "the baby stopped crying and giggled_ "mai who is this part about "asked yasura "the baby girl"

_I will name you mother the eternal balance my sweet beautiful baby girl" "she looks like you love she has your eyes and powers that only she cloud have "said the tall man with golden hair and eyes the baby was small puny come pared to her parents the woman with black hair and golden eyes her mother but the baby had silver hair with golden streaks and black golden eyes. _"Mai who are they" asked Ayako "they are the unknown gods there are 14 of them 4/14 were brothers one was dimi the youngest sister of Zeus and the only one he didn't mess around with. The others were just gods of no relation the ones here are ¼ of the brother's hita the oldest and bela one of the 9gods of no relation and

Their child mother ". _Soon to the other chapter they show a beautiful 14 year old girl with hair that flowed like the river eye's that showed light and darkness hands that felt like the soft touches of earth voice that rang like the wind and carried for miles hips that swoon and made her hot as fire and her energy was pure and warm." Mother come hear_

_Please ""yes papa "the young one stopped as soon as she reached her father" eternal this is Ictes he will be you future husband." Papa…yes "she bowed then walked away to her garden filled with beautiful flowers, and herbs she cried and asked why she had to marry. She was so sad she descended to earth and saw a hot spring and decided to bath her sadness away. After a few minutes she begun to sing and a man saw her and startled her she shrieked "ekkkk" "please don't scream I will leave "after he left she stepped out of the water and her clothes changed as she put her clothes upon her self more traditional as she walked throw the nearest village she saw the same man he was a black smith she walked over to the swords "may I please see the sword to your left " it was a well made sword design was exhalant she gave it back to him" it is a really well made sword." She smiled a sweet yet small smile "thank you ""_So she wasn't in love with this Ictes guy "'no she wasn't in love with him"

_There was another scan back in her garden Ictes is trying to sadeus_

_Eternal " these flowers are almost as beautiful as you" "that's a little corny and stop trying to make love to me .. Because you will not touch me entail we are married if I let you touch me "you will be Ming even if I have to force myself on you before and after our wedding day" he stormed out to go back to his room or some were she went back to earth to clear her mind . She was lying on a hill sleeping then she felt her nose tinkled she giggled and opened her yes to see the man from the beginning "kito!"She hugged the man with great strength the teen did witch man them fall then the man shouted "__furu yukiga" then she kissed him with passion and he with the same amount _** "** mai , they ended up falling in love huh " 

"Yes, and they did with great position."

_Then they were in a different scene furu__ yukiga__ was giving birth she was now 17 . She was in great pain and agony then she finely gave birth to a baby girl. The baby had brown hair and black gold eyes. "She's beautiful" said furu__ yukiga. "She has your eyes furu". "Yes…but looks so much like her father" the newly parents looked around the room but only to see that their daughter is not in their hands. "Ictes give back …my... Daughter "furu said in complete furry that made her eyes glow a strange color but she was to weak from childbirth. __Ictes acted quickly in what he came for._

_Life for a life _

_Death for death_

_Slave a slave this cures I set _

_is for you the age your mother gave birth to you _

_The child of gods that you are power that awakens_

_Is sealed entail near the end _

_Then you will be Ming_

_Then he place the child down but before he got away kito placed a seal upon him and he was sealed upon the land that had a small shaped like a 13 . Ictes was painfully pulled into what looked like that figure. The seal was unbreakable even the gods couldn't brake it. For their daughter they went to the dragon god kito's father then to furu's father they both said the same thing "we can bypass this curse with another"_

_So they did they needed the 1 generation meaning the grandparents of the child_

_Child born of unknown_

_Thee are born of god _

_Also human _

_You are the youngest girl _

_Of the order _

_The powerfulness _

_Life for a life _

_Death for death_

_Slave a slave this cures he set_

_Is for you the age your mother gave birth to you _

_The child of gods that you are power that awakens_

_Is sealed entail near the end _

_Then you will be his _

_But child shall be set and husband_

_Shall lead _

_Entail blood lines crossed with the strongest of gods _

_Elements shall raise the virgin's of Mary \_

_The blue rose of the dragon_

_5 shall rise _

_They shall fight souls shall past _

_But all of they generations must fight _

_And he shall be thrown into the abbess of nothingness _

Before they know it they were back in the lobby .all eyes were on mai

" I am the living fire I am fire fire is me I am the fire of light and darkness "

That all she said before she fainted

**THE END? **

**NO IT ISN'T THE END **


End file.
